


The Hickies Incident

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is kind of prim and proper, Drarry, Hogwarts, M/M, Oneshot, Slytherin Common Room, Top!Harry, draco has never been given a hickey, fairy dust, pansy and blaise are sleeping together, wizarding drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Only whores are given love bites. Draco Malfoy is not a whore, thank you very much.





	The Hickies Incident

Harry's head fogged for the fourth time that night as he took a drag. The fairy dust clouded his vision as the smoke billowed in a thick pink cloud, steaming his glasses considerably.  
The Slytherin dungeons had gotten rapidly colder since he'd first entered and a lot of the party had dissipated back to their own common rooms - which left himself, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy all in a circle. Pansy and Blaise had already headed upstairs, not before Pansy's pale, slender neck was sporting various dark bruises.  
Draco shuddered a little as he took the blunt from Luna's nimble fingers. "I don't get how she can do that." He glanced at Luna. "Or you, for that matter."  
"What?" Luna was slumped haphazardly along a few plump green cushions, legs curled around an ornate table leg. She giggled shortly. "Always so proper."  
Draco huffed but signalled dismissively at the redness near the dip in her collar. She shrugged nonchalantly before glancing in Harry's direction.  
He was gazing not-so-subtly at Draco.  
"Malfoy." His voice cut the air like a knife. He was slipping in and out of a daydream as the blond glared at him from across the table. "Have you never been given a hickie?"  
"I wouldn't ever want one Potter. Love Bites are for whores and hookers. No offence Luna." He glanced at her but she didn't seem to be paying attention - rather she was looking out of the window whispering about butterflies.  
Harry would have supposed Draco was only nice to her because of the risks she took to sneak the Fairy Dust into the Slytherin common room but in his drug induced haze he wasn't really thinking about anything except how fit Malfoy looked in his school robes. And - oh God Damn he was taking them off.  
Finally coming back to himself, Harry spoke. "So you haven't?"  
"No. Of course not."  
"Because your'e not a whore?" It was out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it. "I could help make you one." It was breathy and quiet but still audible.  
Harry bit his tongue. Draco was going to hex him. He made a mental note (which he then promptly forgot about) that wands were not good when on drugs...  
To his surprise, Draco laughed. "You couldn't make me a whore if you tried."  
"Is that a bet?"  
Draco smirked. "Scared, Potter?"  
"You wish". Harry stood up before falling into fits of giggles.

+++++

Draco rutted against the crumpled sheet as Harry curled his tongue around the shell of his ear. His chest was pressed flush against the mattress, the back of his neck mottled pink, his face hidden from view as Harry whispered sweet nothings in his ear.  
Harry ghosted his lips across the pale skin of Malfoy's throat. Tending the flesh as his hands worked their way up and down his sides.  
"Please.." The plea was almost silent - a whisper carried off in the wind as the warmth of Harry's mouth finally made contact with his skin.  
"Are you sure you want me to? You're so pretty."  
Malfoy bucked into the sheet, feeling it start to bunch slightly around his waist. His eyes glazed when Harry's fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing lightly.  
His voice was rough, wrapped in lust. "Do I have your consent Malfoy?"  
Draco barely heard him, but when he drew away, he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes of course, please."  
Harry acknowledged how long he'd been teasing Malfoy's senses and finally relented to bruising his perfect pale skin.  
Malfoy sunk into the feeling of scraping teeth and hard kisses. When Harry finally settled on licking and sucking at his pressure points, he was happy to let him.  
Knowing the first blemish laid on Malfoy's skin had been made by Harry's hungry mouth bloomed through him.  
Draco wondered absently what he'd look like by the end of this. Then he was pulled back into the moment, and gladly accepted the thrill of being taken apart at the seams.  
Maloy flung his arm above his head, where Harry swiftly grabbed it and held it in place. Draco didn't notice how his eyes lingered too long on his Dark Mark before delving back to his neck.  
"I think I proved you wrong." Harry seemed satisfied, his smirk curling into a full smile as he stared down at his conquered enemy. It took Draco some effort to haul himself onto his back, where he was staring up at Harry.  
As soon as he made eye contact the weight of what he'd done crashed down on him. He hid his face with his hands and drew his knees together.  
Harry stood, but turned back as he heard Draco mumbling between his hands. "What?"  
Draco looked through his fingers. "Potter. My father is NEVER going to hear about this."


End file.
